All Nightmare Long
by Ryan54
Summary: In a world of apocalypse, there are but a few remaining survivors. Can they survive and end this apocalypse or will they fall like all those before them. I'll update when I can. This is my first story so go easy on me. R&R. Now complete!
1. Prologue

**All Nightmare Long**

Chapter 0: Prologue

The outbreak had started out as a simple disease… then as people died we soon realized the effects of this disease.

It all started as news reports. You know another murder so people did not thing much of it. That is until someone reported the murderer. The witness described the person to have looked like a walking corpse, had glowing yellow eyes and walked as if he was not in control of his body, but most importantly seemed to be eating his victim. Then that's when it happened. The next night the number of murders skyrocketed. The local authorities were baffled. Some said that the apocalypse was about to begin. They were right. Then the next night the "zombies" appeared to have attacked the city in an organized fashion. It was as if someone was controlling them, but who. The only thing I knew was I was about to find out. Then the military showed up...


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 1: The nightmare begins

People screaming, was all I heard when I woke up. I looked out my door and I saw zombies chasing people down. I slammed my door shut and put something up against it to keep it closed. I grabbed anything I could that would help me fight off the zombies. Which wasn't much. All I had was a dull pocket knife, a machete and an empty shotgun I also brought my IPOD incase I got bored. Then I left my house by means of the backyard. I had only one goal to escape without being bitten by a zombie. So I started running thought the backyard and surprisingly there were no zombies but just in case I made my way around quietly. I made my way around town through back alleys and backyards. I broke into the local gun store to make this shotgun be of some use. I got ammo and loaded the gun. I would only use this if I need it. I also dropped the pocket knife for a combat knife (that wasn't dull) and left. As I was creeping through the back alleys of this town I ran into something. I heard was a groan, it was a zombie, bad luck for me.

"Shit!" I instantly jumped back in surprise. I reached for the combat knife and slashed it. It let out a final groan and fell to the ground motionless.

"That thing better be fucking dead." I quickly left the area to avoid any more.

"That was too close." I said under my breath. I then continued my journey away from the town. I was near the outskirts of town when a bus that had a giant plow on the front of it showed up, but of course the bus made a lot of noise which attracted all of the zombies. As the horde approached the door opened and I jumped in. I looked up and saw a marine at the wheel of the bus.

"Hey kid, take a seat"

"Ja ve haven't got ze time" I saw a guy in a Nazi uniform say to me. I also saw a Japanese man in the seat on the other side of the aisle and I saw a Russian past out in the back. I sat in the back with the sleeping Russian. He was snoring loudly, but I ignored it. I could smell a heavy stench of alcohol coming from him. He also had a half empty bottle of vodka lying beside him.

"Ha ha look at zem claw at ze door" the Nazi said. "Zis is just so amusing!"

"Can it Doc." I heard the marine say.

"Dempsey stop ruining my fun" the Doc replied. I heard Dempsey mumble something under his breath. This argument woke up the Russian.

"You guys argue like first wife" he said drunkly. Just as he said that I heard some "thump" sounds.

"Ha ha I ran over some more of them!" Dempsey excitedly said.

"Yeah yeah were all fucking impressed" the drunk said.

"Shut up and go back to sleep Nikolai" Dempsey shouted back.

"Are we heading in any particular direction" I said.

"Bout time you spoke up, but no not really" Dempsey said to me.

"Just wanted to know where we are going" I replied.

"Bus is running low on gas, kid do you know if there are any gas stations nearby?"

"Yeah, there's one right up ahead at this on ramp" "I have an idea on were we could go to hold out against the zombies"

"O'really where?"

"There's a school up ahead called GCIT, it's a big building with a lot of places to run and hide from the zombies, and it's also my school."

"Alright after we fill up the bus with gas will go to GCIT" Dempsey said to everyone.

End chapter One


	3. At the gas station

All Nightmare Long Chapter Two: At the gas station….. Disclaimer: I don't own Nazi Zombies

As we pulled up to the gas station in the bus, that was called Dempsey's bus of Death, we noticed that there were no zombies, surprisingly.

"Where are the unhonorable beasts" The Japanese man said.

"Hay, he finally said something" I said like a dumbass. "Uh ignore that" "I think we should introduce ourselves."

"I'm Tank Dempsey" said the marine.

"Dr. Rictofen" interrupted the Nazi.

"That's Takeo" Tank said pointing to the Jap. "And that's Nikolai" he said pointing to the drunk. "And what's your name kid"

"Stop calling me "kid" and my name's Ryan" Then we got off the bus and started to fill up the bus with gas. I saw everyone had an outdated weapon. Tank had an old B.A.R out, Nikolai a PPSH-41, Takeo had a type-100 and the Doc had a MP0-40 and one weapon I have never seen before.

"What's that?" I said pointing at the weapon.

"Zis?"

"Yeah."

"Zis is a vounder vaffe DG2"

"What does it shoot?"

"It shoots pure 115 at ze zombies and electrocutes zem"

"Okay, sounds cool."

"I'm going to see if there's and food in store ok" Then I left to find food.

When I got inside the mini mart I started collecting food. After about 10 minutes I heard a groan. I quickly turned around to find a zombie lunging at me. I stepped back and reached for my shotgun and blew its head clean off. The others heard the gunshot and came running in and saw the headless zombie on the ground.

"Ryan, you okay" I heard Dempsey call out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said walking out.

"The bus is ready"

"Let me just finish up here, anything in particular you guys want to eat?"

"No"

"All right then let's get ready to go the zombies will be showing up soon." I said. Then we all got back on the bus and left of G.C.I.T.

END CHAPTER TWO

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer 


	4. GCIT Part one

All Nightmare Long Chapter Three: Gloucester County Institute of Technology Part: 1 (A/N) In case you're wondering about the weapon set up for this story, its one pistol and two primary weapons. Also there are melee weapons in this story and you will see that in many of the rooms in this building and the guns in the box are from all the call of duty's. (World at war, Black ops and modern warfare one and two)The guns on the walls are from Blacks ops and MW 1&2 Disclaimer: I don't own Nazi zombies

When we arrived at GCIT I could've sworn that I heard a little girl laughing at us.

"Does anyone else hear that voice" Nikolai said.

"Yeah, lets hurry and get inside" I said. Then we entered the building

Round one

When we got inside all of the doors around us instantly locked, outlines of weapons also appeared on the walls and we all heard the little girl laughing at us again.

"Samantha must be playing vith us again" said The Doc

"Who's Samantha?"

"Ze one who's controlling ze zombies"

"Everyone cover a window!" shouted Dempsey

"Hey! Were did my shotgun go!"

"Samantha probably took it, all of our veapons are gone to." Replied the Doc "Zis is how she plays vith us, she takes all of our veapons and gives us a small pistol, In order to get better veapons you have to go over to ze veapon outlines and purchase ze veapon vith a confusing point system zat I von't get into."

"Here they come!" Shouted Dempsey. Then I heard the sound of boards being ripped of off a wall and went over to investigate. I saw a zombie trying to get through an unguarded window. I then fired a full clip of my M9 into the zombie and it fell with a groan.

"This thing fucking sucks!" As I stood near the window it magically repaired itself. "Okay that was weird…. But helpful." Then I saw the outline of an M14 on the wall and went over to it. "All right how do I get this gun then I heard a sound and the gun appeared on the wall and I grabbed it. I shrugged "works for me" I heard the zombies at my window again and shot it with the M14. It went down in one shot! "Much better!" Then I heard some strange music that came out of nowhere.

"Everyone regroup" said Dempsey

"Where did that music come from?"

"That music signals the end of a wave, that was wave one" answered Dempsey. "After every wave the zombies get harder to kill, so keep buying better weapons, okay Ryan."

"Got it."

"All right get back to your windows, when we're going to move on through the building we'll tell you"

Round two

"Okay" Then I went back to the window I was protecting. I heard more weird music and then heard the groans of zombies. I saw the zombies trying to get though my window and quickly shot them down with the M14. I reloaded the next mag into the gun and waited for more zombies. Then I saw another weapon outline. It was a double barrel shotgun. I purchased the gun and put the M14 on my back. "Yeah, got my fucking gun back" I said to no one. I saw a zombie craw through my window and shot it with the shotgun. The left side of its body was gone! "Man I just fucking love shotguns!" I repaired the window and then the round ended.

Round Three

"Ryan we're moving to the next room now."

"All right I'm coming over!" They opened the door and we left the school entrance.

The next room Automotive Technology shop room. In this room there were a lot of ways to kill a zombie. There were grinders, torches, lifts with cars on them, hammers, wielders and saws all around the room. Also there was a M4A1 and a Colt .45. (Better than a M9)

"I like this room" Said Dempsey

"This is also my shop class, if we turn on the power, this is probably the best room to hold out against the zombies in" I said. I went over and replaced my M14 and M9 with the M4A1 and Colt .45 and went to watch the open doorway.

The round started and I could hear the zombies coming through the windows in the lobby. After a little bit, the sound of boards being ripped off of the wall stopped. Then I saw the zombies coming down the hallway. I opened fire with my M4A1. The zombies dropped like flies.

"Hell yeah, this gun is awesome." "Hey Nikolai I think they're after your vodka!"

"No one can touch my vodka! Unless I said so"

"Can I have some?"

"NO"

"Okay" (A/N_ I had to put that somewhere)_ I heard the round end and went to regroup.

"Are we moving to the next room yet?"

"Ja, I don't see why not" Replied the Doc

Round Four

"We have to be nearing the power room." The next room was the culinary room. The weapons for this room were frying pans, stove (place zombie head on top of stove to have fun) and kitchen knives. The guns on the wall are a MP5K and a SPAS-12(MW2 version) pump action shotgun.

"Hay guys I found the box you were talking about." I kicked open the box and up came a randomized weapon. It was a Model 1887 lever action shotgun. I swapped it for my double barrel shotgun. "I can live with this."

Nikolai opened the box. "Box you give good gun, I give you vodka." He got a Barrette .50Cal. "This is heavy weapon, makes me tired."

"Lucky"

"How"

"That's a 10 .50 Caliber bullets in one clip in a sniper rifle, there will be no zombie left after you shoot one with it."

"Oh, box gets vodka now."

The round started and this time Nikolai got the door, for obvious reasons. I picked up a frying pan because it would be funny to kill a zombie with it, and picked a window. A zombie came to my window and all anyone heard was a loud "Dong" sound.

"What the hell was that?" Said Dempsey

A grin appeared on my face, "my frying pan"

"No comment" Then instantly the doctor picked up one.

"Ja zis going to be SO MUCH FUN"

"I'm scared, remind me not to go near him" I heard a loud rifle going off and I could already tell it was Nikolai's gun. Then I heard the round end.

"Well that was an uneventful wave."

"Ja"

End Chapter Three

Next G.C.I.T Part two


	5. GCIT Part two

All Nightmare Long Chapter Four: G.C.I.T Part Two Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty, or Nazi Zombies

Round Five

"We're moving to the next room" Said Dempsey

"All ready?"

Dempsey opened the next door to reveal an open glass hallway with a closed door at the end.

"This place is not safe, does anyone have enough points to open the door"

"No"

"Nien"

"No"

"Also no"

"And I don't have enough either, great" "There's not even any guns here"

The round started. Zombies swarmed the glass windows and broke them with ease.

"Light 'em up" Shouted Dempsey

"Don't have to tell me twice" We all opened fire on the zombies with our guns and the horde was dispatched quickly. Then the round ended.

Round Six

"That's it I'm opening the door" The next room was the power room. I turned on the power and saw everything spring to life.

"Wait! Why didn't this door open?" It was one of those electric doors that only open when the power's turned on.

"Maybe zares another switch somewhere." Replied the Doc

"There better be" said Dempsey

"If there is how do we get to it?" Said Takeo

They all looked at me "How should I know, I'm a student here not the owner!" The sounds of hungry zombies got our attention. They came sprinting in.

"Their running now" growled Dempsey.

We dispersed the horde and got the hell out of that room. The round ended

Round Seven

Takeo opened the door leading to the opposite way to get to the power room. (Because there are always two) This room was the main office. In this room were a UMP .45 and a Juggernaut Machine.

"Funny, I don't remember that being there." "Hey Rictofen you will like this gun"

"Vhat is it?"

"It's an UMP .45, basically a modern day MP 40. Oh and it fires bigger rounds" Rictofen bought the gun happily.

"Hay! I found the schools P.A. system." I set up a speaker in front of the mic and plugged in my IPod. I found something to hold the button on the P.A. mic and started playing music. I put the IPod on shuffle and the first song was For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica. The round started and the zombies were braking through the windows and coming out of the power room.

"Business is good! Lets kick some zombie ass" (A/N Zombieland reference)

I opened fire with my M4A1. It shot a few rounds and the gun clicked.

"Shit I need ammo" So I switched places with Rictofen and covered his window with my Model 1887 lever action shotgun. I replaced my M4A1 with an UMP .45 and took my place back at the door. I sprayed a few more zombies with the UMP .45 and the round ended.

Round Eight

I tried the soda machine. I drank my soda and instantly felt stronger.

"Anyone have an idea what that soda is?"

"That's Juggernaut soda, and if you haven't noticed it make you able to take more hits from zombies." Said Dempsey

"Steroids, Cool"

"It is not a steroid, well in a vay I guess it is" said Rictofen

My IPod started playing "House of 1,000 Corpses by: Rob Zombie (this song fits Nazi zombies so well)

The round started. I opened the next door and we entered the next room. This was the 100 wing common room. (Basically a lunch room that isn't suppose to be a lunch room) On the wall was an AK 74u. I purchased the AK 74u and replaced my UMP .45 for it. Also Speed Cola was in this room as well as normal vending machines.

"We should make our way back to the auto room."

"Vhy?" asked Rictofen

"Because of all the ways to kill zombies in there, all of that stuff will work now" I heard the zombies closing in. "Come on let's move to the next room." Dempsey opened the door to the courtyard just as the zombies got in the common room. (The courtyard is what the glass walkway goes over. This is the biggest area.) There were no weapons just a Stamina up machine. All the way on the other side is the last door for Us to open. The zombie horde just caught up to us. We opened fire, but had to fall back because there were just too many. Eventually the horde was down to just one zombie. I was about to blow its head off when Dempsey stopped me.

"Don't shoot it" Said Dempsey

"Why?"

"Because we're going to make a crawler" Then Dempsey threw a grenade. It bounced on the ground and blew up. It blew off the zombie's legs and it was crawling forward its hands.

"All right, now we can open the door" said Dempsey. I opened the door and we were back in the lobby. I heard a noise and heard a door open somewhere.

We continued to the auto room, and went into the bakery to use the box.

Rictofen opened the box and got a giant cannon that I have never seen before.

"Ja, ja, ja, JA Zey vill all be flattened….. like pancakes!" Said Rictofen very excitedly

I opened the box and got an AA-12. I switched my Model 1887 for it and nearly fainted.

"THIS IS THE BEST GUN EVER!"

"Vhat is it?" asked Rictofen

"This is an AA-12 fully automatic shotgun with drum mag."

"…"Rictofen was speechless.

Dempsey kicked open the box and got a M16A4 assault rifle.

"The M16 my favorite weapon heh heh" said Dempsey.

Takeo opened the box and got a Type 100 sub-machine gun (He got his gun back)

"This is an honorable weapon"

Nikolai opened the box and got a teddy bear.

"I'm taking my vodka back box" I went back outside to kill the crawler.

I curb stomped the crawler's head and headed back for the auto room.

Round end

End Chapter four


	6. GCIT part three Dogs and PackAPunch

All Nightmare Long Chapter Five: G.C.I.T. part three Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty

Round 10

Fog rolled in which is weird because were inside.

"Come here puppies got something for ya" said Dempsey

"Wait. What?" Just then a ball of lightning appeared and a giant zombie dog that was on fire came out of it.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" I said as I sprayed multiple AA-12 rounds into it. The dog exploded harmlessly.

"Zat is a hellhound" Said Rictofen. "I haven't seen one of zose in a while" Then more appeared and attacked us. But their efforts were futile because we killed them. (I freaked out and killed most of them with the AA-12)

"Hey what's that shiny thing?"

"Max ammo, every one reload" said Takeo. So we did.

"So you want to find out what door opened earlier"

"Ok" said everyone

So we went to find out what door opened.

"I think it's that electric door in the power room." We went to the power room and found out that indeed the door was open. When we entered I noticed a strange machine labeled "Pack-A-Punch".

"I wonder what this does."

"If you have enough points it upgrades your weapon" said Rictofen

"Awesome" I instantly though my AA-12 in there and it came out with strange engravings on it.

"I'll call this the, [OK-24]" The guns now went from holding 20 rounds to holding 60 shotgun shells!

"And what does that stand for?" asked Dempsey.

"The Over-Killer 24 gauge" I also upgraded the AK-74u and got the AK-74 FU2

Nikolai upgraded his Barrette .50 Cal to the "Bitch .70 Cal"

"Oh my god that thing fires a big fucking bullet!" (Which's what I was going to originally call it but that's too long) And the gun got a holographic sight on it. (Scope removed for closer range.)

Dempsey upgraded his M-16A4 and got the Skullcrusher-A4. Rictofen upgraded the thunder gun and got the Zeus Cannon. And he upgraded the UMP .45 and got the "Ultimate mind paddle .50" (Which is the name I gave it in MW2 because it's so annoying that it messes with your mind.)

Last Takeo put in his Type-100 and got the 101-samurais and he upgraded his M9 and got the Modded M9. This was now fully automatic and had 30 rounds in the clip.

"Wait. There's still a door we haven't opened and we can't open it. How do we open it?"

"Maybe it can only be opened from the other side" Said Takeo.

Round ends

Chapter five ends

Sorry for the short chapter. Any way Dogs and a Pack-A-Punch machine. What's on the other side of that door? How does it open? Find out in a few chapters.


	7. GCIT Part four: More rooms

All Nightmare Long Chapter Five: G.C.I.T. part Four Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty (A/N)Also Crazy Russian bastard I believe that the Arnold Schwarzenegger title would mean having an upgraded M60 and an upgraded MG-42. (Both can be found in the box!} Also I need names for upgraded weapons. What I have names for are:

Model 1887- supermodels

UMP .45- Ultimate mind paddle .45

AA-12- Over killer 24 gauge

Desert eagle- golden duel weld deagles

Barrette .50 cal- Bitch .70 cal

M9- Modded M9

M60- Arnold gunz (It becomes light weight with low recoil and you get two of them!)

I may need more upgraded gun names. Any way I think I've already wasted enough of your time. On with the story!

Round 11

We were all trying to open the last door.

"Open you piece of shit" Growled Dempsey

"Someone shoot the lock please." Nikolai shot the lock with the .70 cal and it was unlocked, but still hard to open but we got it open. In the room was another power switch and a new machine labeled the "Bling-Machine". We turned on the power again and then I put my Ak-74 fu-2 in the machine and it came out with duel mags on it. (the Bling-Machine gives you gun an attachment upgraded or not) Dempsey put in his Scullcrusher-A4 and it came out with a reflex sight on it. Takeo's 101 samurais got a Red dot sight on it. (MW2 Style red dot) Rictofen's Ultimate mind paddle .50 got a silencer on it. (because it becomes god with it) And Nikolai's Bitch .70 cal got explosive rounds on it!

"Nikolai why do you get everything good!"

"Because I offer box vodka and it give me vodka powered gun" Said Nikolai. I then face-palmed. Then I saw the light that the box gives off and kicked open the box and got a M60 and fainted. Rictofen helped me up and I switched my AK-74-FU-2 for it. I ran back into the Pack-A-Punch room and upgraded it. Two M60s came out, that's right TWO M60s came out and I almost fainted again.

"I HAVE ACQUIRED ARNOLD GUNZ" I yelled. I picked them up and was surprised that they were light weight. I then put them in the "Bling-Machine" and they came out with BIG AMMO on them. I laughed like Rictofen and took them back.

Round starts

[Let the bodies hit the floor stars playing on the P.A. system]

The zombie horde approached quickly, but was quickly dead because of my ARNOLD GUNZ. Which surprised me again with low recoil.

Round ends

"Shortest round ever."

Round 12

(If this were a map it would be like Verruckt but it can hold two groups of 4 instead of one group of 4)

"Let's open the rest of the door eh" I opened the next room and we entered the 400 wing lunch room, [Big area]. Here there was an AUG, Claymores and PHD. Flopper. We all bought claymores and moved on. Tank opened the next room and it was the pool room, which is also big. In here was a Turret in the middle of the pool and a MPL. Takeo opened the next door. This room was the east gym. (This side has big rooms) There were no weapons here but there was Double tap. Nikolai opened the next door. This was the big glass entrance at the front of the school. On the wall were a Springfield rifle, a M1A1 carbine, and ammo for a M9 and Quick revive. But before we could go any farther the zombies caught up to us. I let the others kill the zombies this time because I had the best guns available, but I did plant claymores in front of the horde. Pretty soon the horde was gone and the round ended.

Round ends

End of chapter Six.


	8. GCIT Part Five: Who are you?

All Nightmare Long Chapter Seven: G.C.I.T. part Five Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty WaW, BO, or MW2

Round 13

Round starts

I opened the door that outside. The path was a barricaded side walk with windows in it. There was a PM63 and a M1 Garand on the wall of the school. We rushed down the side walk to the next door, Nikolai opened it. The next room was the Wawa that was in my school. There was an M-16A4 on the wall, and food. Takeo opened the next door as I was grabbing some food. (I'm fat) I hurried to catch up. The next room was the cheap theater that was in my school. On the wall was a MP5 (Cod 4 version), an AK-47 and a Bowie Knife. A heard the zombies closing in so we turned around and saw the biggest horde yet. I also heard faint gunshots, but they weren't from us.

"Holy shit that's a lot of zombies" I said as I began to open fire with my O.K.-24.

"Ja it is, but zey vill all be flattened …..Like pancakes" said Rictofen as he fired his Zeus cannon. He was right they were all flattened by the Zeus cannon.

"Well that went well"

Round ends

Round 14

Round starts

We opened the next door. The door lead us to another glass hallway, but it was ground level. I heard more gunshots.

"Does anyone else here gunshots?"

"I always here zings" said Rictofen

"I heard it to" said Dempsey. I pulled out my colt .45 and opened the next door slowly. I peered into the room and saw a person with a .44 magnum shooting a few zombies that were coming through the windows. I opened the door all the way and gestured everyone else to follow me. The person heard me open the door and turned around. He then pointed his gun at me.

"Whoa Whoa friendly's coming in."

He put his gun down, "Sorry I thought you were a zombie" said the man. Then the zombies started to break through the windows and come down the hallway.

"Oh shit we're trapped!" I said as I reloaded my OK-24.

We all unloaded on the zombie horde. Blood and guts were splattered everywhere. The horde started to thin out just as some more got through the windows.

"Someone cover those god dam windows"

"I'll deal with them" said Dempsey

"Rictofen use your god dam Zeus cannon already"

"Fine!" said Rictofen, as he was pulling out his Zeus cannon. He fired the Zeus cannon and blew back the horde and gave us some time to reload.

"Thank god for the thunder gun"

"Zeus cannon" said Rictofen

"Whatever"

The zombies that were on the ground got back up and charged again. I stepped forward and fired my OK-24. I didn't stop until every last zombie had turned into red mist.

Dempsey repaired the windows and every one reloaded their weapons.

"Thank god that's over" said the man.

I turned to the man, "So who are you and what are you doing here?"

Round ends

End of chapter

(A/N) So who's this new character? Find out next chapter. 


	9. GCIT Part Six: The Teleporter

All Nightmare Long Chapter Eight: G.C.I.T. part Six Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty WaW, BO, or MW2Round 15

"My name is Robert Miller", "but call me Bob"

"Okay, does Bobby work to?"

"Sure" He replied.

Round starts

Fog rolls in

"God dam it, not again!"

"The air reeks of dog shit" Said Nikolai

Then the dogs appeared in balls of lightning.

"Whatever happened to the little dogs that I could kick over the fence, when they barked."

Then the Hellhounds attacked us.

I opened fire with my upgraded AA-12, "Die dogs that I can't kick over the fence!" Then the dogs exploded harmlessly and a max ammo appeared.

"Dogs go boom!" We all reloaded our guns and then Takeo got the max ammo.

Round end

Round 16

"I think we should open that door" I said pointing to the door. Then I opened it. This room was a dead end. But it had a teleporter.

"Wait when did that get there, I go to this room every day for class and there has never been a teleporter there!"

"Let me get zat teleporter set up." Said Rictofen, ignoring my statement.

Rictofen went over to the teleporter and started to fiddle with it.

Round starts

The Infection by disturbed starts playing over the loudspeaker.

The zombies came in quickly and in large numbers.

"Holy shit that's a lot of them" Said Bobby.

"Umm Rictofen, can I borrow your Zeus cannon"

"Nien!"

"Fuck you we need it" Said Dempsey

Then I got an idea, "Hey Nikolai."

"What?"

"The zombies are trying to steal your vodka."

"HELL SPAWNS DIE!" Then Nikolai stole my Arnold Gunz and went on a rampage. Blood and limbs flew everywhere.

After all the zombies were dead all I saw was Nikolai standing in a circle of dead zombies.

"This is what happens when you touch Nikolai's vodka" Said Nikolai.

"Remind me to never go near his vodka" I whispered to the others.

Round ends

Round 17

"Ze teleporter is ready" Said Rictofen

"Any idea where it will take us"

"Nien"

"So we don't know where we are going."

"Nien"

"FML"

"Vhat?"

"Forget it"

Then a HUGE horde of zombies appeared.

"Get into ze teleporter now!" commanded Rictofen

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

We all got into the teleporter, then Rictofen pressed a button and we were off.

Round ends

Chapter end

G.C.I.T done

(A/N) where will we end up nobody knows. Well I do, but that doesn't count. Any way I'm finally done with G.C.I.T and I need to think of where to go next.


	10. A New Location

All Nightmare Long Chapter Nine: A New Location Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty WaW, BO, or MW2 Me- "Happy Easter everyone!", " Nikolai will give you Vodka for Easter." Nikolai- "No I will not" Me- "well you are just an asshole than" Nikolai- "Do I Care…. No"

….

Teleporting to another location has got to be one of the weirdest things I have every felt. You feel like you're being squished through a straw and being pulled back out again. I don't know it is hard to explain, so anyway when we got to the end of the teleportation I saw a light. Then I stopped seeing weird colors and saw a building, a factory to be exact. Then I felt nauseous,

"Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up"

"A simple side effect of ze teleportation Ryan" Said Rictofen. Then I threw up.

I cleaned myself off, "Where are we?"

"Ve are at Der Reise, again" said Rictofen

"What do you mean again, you've been here before?"

"Ja, ve have"

Round one

Round starts

"Great I fucking lost my guns again." I was pissed off. I was left with a colt .45 this time.

Then the zombies started breaking through the windows. I sprayed it with my Colt .45 and it died.

"Christ it only took a full clip"

"Stop complaining Ryan" Said Bobby

I found the Gewehr .43 on the wall and bought it.

"WWII weapons eh, whatever"

"You really talk too much." Said Bobby

"You can shut up." I heard a few zombies groan, and then I heard gun shots and then more groans.

Round ends

Round two

Round starts

Everyone purchased a Gewehr .43, except for Dempsey.

"Going to save up some points" said Dempsey

He then opened the door that held the M1A1 Carbine, and purchased the M1A1. I also bought the M1A1. Nikolai opened the door with the double barrel shotgun and we all bought the double barrel. I replaced my Gewehr .43 with the double barrel. Then the zombies showed up. I sent limbs flying with the double barrel shotguns.

Rictofen threw a grenade and blew up a few zombies.

"Tiny little organ parts for everyone!" Said Rictofen

"I am now officially scared now."

"Me two" Said Bobby.

Round ends

Round three

Round starts

Rictofen opened the next door.

"YAY TOMMY GUN!" I said purchasing the Thompson. "Yeah see yeah."

"What is wrong with you?" said Bobby

"I don't know, I think it's the zombie apocalypse getting to my head."

The zombies started filing into the room.

"Zombies get wacked see" I said while firing the Thompson at the zombies.

"Zombies all dead see."

"Can please stop talking like you're in the mob please." Said Bobby

"Sorry I can't see, I have a Tommy gun see"

Bobby face palmed.

Round ends

Round four

Round starts

I cleared the stairs, and then Dempsey jumped down and turned on the power. Rictofen opened the first room with the teleporter. Rictofen pushed some buttons while we covered him and then I heard a noise.

"Everyone in ze teleporter" said Rictofen we did as instructed and filed into the teleporter. I was shocked by lightning and we teleported back to the mainframe. Me, Bobby, and Dempsey staid at the mainframe to link the teleporters. We killed a small group of zombies and the round ended.

"Worst Easter ever"

Chapter end

(A/N) And another chapter down, have a nice Easter everyone!


	11. Der Reise part one

All Nightmare Long Chapter Ten: Der Reise

Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty WaW, BO, or MW2

….

Round five

Round starts

Fog rolls in

"Come here little puppies, I got a little present for ya" I said cracking my knuckles.

"I hope everyone gets back soon" Said Bobby

"Look who's complaining now"

"Shut up" He replied. Then the dogs appeared in balls of lightning and attacked us. After we killed a few dogs a giant ball of lightning appeared on the mainframe. The others then appeared on the mainframe. We all went over to the chain link fence to hold off the rest of the dogs. Then the Max Ammo appeared. We reloaded our guns and I picked up the max ammo.

Round ends

Round Six

Round Starts

Me and Nikolai ran to link the last teleporter, which is in the room with the Bowie knife. I saw the box and kicked it open. The box gave me a monkey with dynamite strapped to its back.

"Okay now this just encourages suicide bombing!"

Nikolai opened the door and pressed the button on the teleporter. I however found a radio and turned it on. A weird message was recorded on to the tape in the radio.

"Man I was hoping for some music."

"Shut up and get in the teleporter."

"When are you going to give me some vodka?"

"Never"

"Please!"

"No"

"I will force it from you"

"No you will not"

"Just give me one bottle and I will shut up." "I have my own shot glass."

"Fine, but only if you shut up"

"Yay, an alcoholic beverage!"

Before I got in the teleporter I purchased a Bowie knife.

"It's so shiny! Me like!" Then I got into the teleporter and we went back to the mainframe.

There's that weird sensation of teleporting. Then we appeared back at the mainframe.

"What took you so dam long" said Dempsey

"Ryan held me up" said Nikolai

"He gave me vodka, now I can calm down, and get drunk too."

Then the zombies appeared.

"I was wondering where they were.", "Attention all zombies… DIE!" I yelled firing my Thompson.

"Aha they're dead know, but they were dead before, ah fuck you." Said Nikolai.

Round ends

Round seven

Round starts

"Pack-A-Punch time" said Dempsey. Dempsey upgraded his B.A.R and got the widow maker, I upgraded the Thompson and got the Gibs-0-matic and it got a drum mag.

"Yeah see yeah"

"Not again" Bobby face palmed. Then I ran off to gather a giant horde of zombies. Hopefully my teammates would shoot the horde as I went by. (A/N "cough" unlike that time Connor and his friends would not help me "Cough, Cough, Cough")

I opened the rest of the doors on the map and started running around the facility soon as I predicted there was a large horde of zombies behind me.

Holy Diver by Killswitch Engauge starts playing

As I continued to run the horde got closer. I turned around and sprayed then down with my Gibs-o-Matic. Half the horde was down, but I had to reload so I kept on running, then I got cornered and I reached for a suicidal monkey, winded it up and threw it, (Because I thought it was a good idea) and to my surprise the zombies went after the monkey and ignored me. The monkey played some annoying music and then blew up all of the zombies.

"Thank god for suicidal monkeys!"

Round ends

Then I ran back to the main frame, so I could do it all again.

End of chapter

(A/N) once again have a nice Easter. Nikolai gave me vodka for Easter! YAY!


	12. Der Reise part Two: Oh my god!

All Nightmare Long Chapter Eleven: Der Reise part Two Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty WaW, BO, or MW2

….

Round Eight

"Wait. Why didn't the next round start?" I said. I just got puzzled and confused looks.

"Oh well, I'm going for a drink." Declared Nikolai, then he walked off.

"I'm hungry, is there any food around here?"

"Where's the food you grabbed in G.C.I.T?" Asked Bobby

"I ate it all, and I'm still hungry!"

"That was the only food we had!" Said Dempsey angrily

"Sorry."

"Well Doc you know this place better than any of us, do you know where we can get food?" Said Dempsey

"Ja I think zhere is a food storage somewhere around here." Said Rictofen

"Do you know where it is?"

"Nien" He replied

"Shit"

Round starts

"Dam! Here comes the next wave."

"Hey! What's all the racket about" Nikolai said stumbling in.

Then the zombies started to break in.

"Can't you zombies find another way to get in here; I work hard to repair those windows!"

We all split up into groups of two. Me and Bobby left first to go get Juggernog. We both purchased juggernog and downed it quickly. I instantly felt the effects. I felt stronger.

"Man I love this shit!" We then ran to the bridge, we each took a side and waited for the zombies. I could see Dempsey and Takeo in the building across the way. I saw Dempsey buy a Bowie knife and then he walked back into the building. They were waiting on the cat walk with the cage at the end.

"Here they come!" Said Bobby

I saw a huge horde of zombies heading for Dempsey and Takeo.

"Guy watch out!" I yelled over to them.

Takeo heard me and saw the horde. He taped Dempsey on the shoulder and they opened fire on the zombie horde. Then a smaller horde attacked us from my side. I quickly mowed them down with my Gibs-O-Matic. The horde fell, but more took their place, then a small horde attacked Bobby. We were forced to go back to back. We were about to be overrun, but I threw a monkey bomb off the bridge.

"Thank god, Ryan let's get out of here!" said Bobby

"Agreed" I said.

We left the bridge before any more zombies could pin us on the bridge. We ran for the Mainframe.

"At least we can run from them a little here."

Then I heard an explosion and saw a flash and the round ended.

Round Nine

Round starts

Heavy fog rolls in

Everyone teleported back to the mainframe.

"Alright, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Vell I could set ze teleporter to take us somewhere else." Said Rictofen

"Good! You do that, I want to get out of here."

Then the lights started to flicker on and off.

"What the fuck is going on!"

"I think zhat Samantha is coming" said Rictofen

"Oh, shit"

Then all of the lights shattered.

"A strong entity is near." Said Takeo.

"No shit!" said Nikolai

Then all hell broke loose. Hell zombies crawled out of the ground and broke through the windows, Hellhounds appeared in balls of lightning, and a little appeared out of nowhere followed by another Hellhound.

Then it started to Thunderstorm.

"Hello boys, now is when you DIE!" Said Samantha in a demonic voice.

Chapter end

(A/N) I love cliffhangers! Because they make you have to wait until the next chapter. Anyway the next chapter is where it all ends will our heroes win or will they become zombies. Find out next time.


	13. Samantha

All Nightmare Long Chapter twelve: Samantha

(A/N) Here you go guys the final showdown. It all ends here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nazi zombies or call of duty WaW, BO, or MW2

….

"Hello boys, now is when you DIE!" Said Samantha

Thunder boomed

Then all the zombies attacked us.

Indestructible by Disturbed starts playing

"RUN FOR IT!" I half screamed. We booked it out of the court yard. As we ran though the Thompson room I turned around and started to unload on the huge horde of zombies, a few zombies fell, but I barely even did anything, there were just too many zombies.

"What are we going to do, there's too many!"

"All we can do; kick some freak bag ass." Said Dempsey and he turned around to fire at the horde. I threw my last monkey bomb, but the zombies just ignored it. The zombies were closing in.

"We are fucked, you hear me, WE ARE FUCKED!"

As we ran by the courtyard I saw Samantha and started to shoot at her. I managed to hit her, but that just pissed her off.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Me and Bobby broke away from the group. None of the zombies followed us! Samantha started to attack us. I dove out of the way of one of her attacks and opened fire with my Gibs-O-Matic. She screamed when the 115 infused bullets hit her.

"Well she defiantly felt that."

Samantha then focused all of her attacks on me. She hit me with a lightning bolt and my body instantly locked up.

"Shit! Bobby help!"

Bobby dragged me in to the MP-40 room. I finally regained control of my body. I reloaded my Gibs-O-Matic and waited for Samantha to enter the room. When she did she got a clip full of 115 infused .45 bullets. She screamed in pain again and shot another lightning bolt at me. I quickly rolled out of the way and threw my knife at her. I hit here in the foot. She once again screamed in pain.

"Fuck my bad aim!"

Bobby opened fire with the MP-40 he had just purchased, as I reloaded my Gibs-O-Matic.

"Last mag!" I yelled

I fired my last clip into Samantha. She gave an ear rattling scream and collapsed.

"Thank god that's over!" Said Bobby

"WHAT!"

"I said Thank god that's over!" Yelled Bobby

"NO I'M NOT THIRSTY" I yelled back

"Ah fuck it." Said Bobby under his breath

Until the End by Breaking Benjamin starts playing

We then walked back outside to see the others finishing off the horde of zombies.

"Well it's finally over guys."

Then the sun started to rise.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the sun rise."

"Rictofen can you get the teleporter to sent us back home?"

"Ja" he replied

"Get working on it"

Then I opened the bottle of vodka that Nikolai gave me.

"This calls for a celebration!" I said poring myself a glass.

"I'll drink to that, hell I'll drink to anything" said Nikolai

Later that day

"Ze teleporter is ready" said Rictofen

"And this time we do know where we're going."

"Ja" said Rictofen

"Good, alright let's go home."

We went to the teleporter room. We all got into the teleporter and we teleported home

End of chapter


End file.
